Raventale Heart
by Spiritt
Summary: Ever since that fateful say with Malchior, Raven had shut off any contact with the teen titans, and even worse, refuses to stop criminals without seriously injuring them. So the Titans send in the joker, Beast Boy, to soothe her pain. Raven and Beast Boy.


Hello!!!!!!!!!! Anyways, read and review.  
  
**Summary:** Raven had shut off any contact with the teen titans, and even worse, refuses to stop criminals without seriously injuring them. So, the titans send in Beast Boy to change her mind. How long can this joker last with Raven?  
  
**Dislcaimer**: I don't own Jack. So all those people named Jack, you're off the hook. I don't own Teen Titans either, and I don't wanna. The show is kick ass the way it is.  
  
Chapter One. Criminals need serious punishment.  
  
Clouds...dark ones in the matter, loomed over the large and most noticeable Teen Titans HQ. Of course, there was always an explanation for the weather. Rain storms...bad mother nature, or Raven was unleashing her anger. Silently, four of the five Teen Titans sat in their living room, sulking over the power outage. Both Beast Boy and Cyborg held game controllers, they were in the middle of a very loud and disturbing fighting game when the power was turned off. In the middle of both of them sat the leader of the group and the former Tamaran ruler.  
All of them. **Silent.  
**"I do not understand." Was the only words spoken in a while. "There is no 'malfunction' with the power, so what has gone wrong?"  
The boys turned to Starfire, slightly nerved by her questions every once and a while. "Raven is just telling us she needs silence. She'll turn the power on when she's done." Robin assured her. Still, there was doubt in her voice.  
"I see. Does this explain why the town's weather is fresh and sunny?" Starfire asked, pointing to the view of the town. Instead of black and gray clouds, there was white ones with a bright sun. Robin sank lower into his seat and Cyborg threw the controller down.  
"Let's face it, Raven isn't going to turn on the power until we leave for a while. So how about we go for some pizza?" Both Robin and Starfire agreed with the half machine. The green guy on the other side of the couch, however, raised his eyebrow.  
"What about Raven?" He asked.  
"We can bring her along too, if she wants to." Robin replied, heading for the door.  
Beast boy smiled and ran into one of the hallways, calling, "I'll be right back!"  
**SMACK.**  
Beast Boy fell over as he collided with an unmistakable cloaked figure. "Hey Raven, we were just-" Robin called, but Raven was heading right for the door. Raven was hidden under her cloak, none of her pale grey skin could be seen. Only shadows, the cloak, and her shoes. The others watched as Raven exited through the door without a word to her friends. Beast Boy glanced at Robin, who was silent as well.  
"Let us go then, and enjoy the wonder sun in town!" Starfire said cheerfully, trying to pick up the small remaining peices of happiness. Raven didn't stop for the others when they got into the T-Sub(I mean, they're on an island here.) but left on air. Starfire immediately followed her, for Raven was her only female titan. "Oh, Raven," She called, following Raven. "do you wish to persue in Earthly girl talk? Perhaps we should talk about our feelings for each of our fellow Titans."  
At once, Raven turned around, her hood fell and Starfire gasped. Raven's eyes were completely red and the snarl on her face told Starfire much. "I am sorry if I had caused you disturbance, Raven. I only wish-"  
"Sorry isn't in my vocabulary. Nevermore." She hissed, causing Starfire's lower lip to tremble. As Raven was placing her hood back on, Starfire noticed something odd...she was wearing red under her blue/purple cloak.  
"Rav-" Starfire started, but was stopped when Raven gave one glance back. Accepting her defeat, Starfire returned to where the T-Sub was. She got in and took her place, just to find the three boys looking at her. Starfire rubbed her arms, she had gotten goosebumps. "I do not believe that is the Raven I have come to understand. I feel most uncomfortable around her now and I do not believe the color red is her best clothing."  
"Red? She's wearing red?" Beast Boy asked, looking a bit shocked. "But I thought she got rid of that a long time ago!"  
"Apparently this encounter with Malchior brought it back to life." Cyborg replied.  
"Where is she going?" Robin asked.  
"Hopefully, to the pizza place."  
  
**Pizza Place.**  
  
"Hey, there's a spot right there!" A young teenage boy, around the age of Robin, pointed to an table. There only person sitting there was a red cloaked figure. There was enough room in that table to fit five people. Two girls and two guys looked at where he was pointing.  
"There's someone sitting there." One of the girls replied. They didn't bother to keep the noise down. Boldly, the group of five headed towards the figure. The boy placed his hand right infront of the figures hood, but no movement. "Excuse me, could you please move? We have a group of five here, and you're not even eating so-"  
"Do you mistake me for one of you? I'm reserving this place." A dark voice replied, echoing just as loud as the others. Frowning, another guy walked up to the figure and placed a hand on it's shoulder.  
"Hey, that's no way to speak to a woman." The other girl replied, placing her hands on her hips.  
"Apparently, they're not coming so move it!" The guy gave the shoulder a hard shove.  
That was the last thing he would ever do.  
Large and magnificent, Raven showed herself to be the figure. Her red cloak grew long and black ropes flew from under it. Her eyes red, her lips smiling at the fear normal humans would show, the group of five being pulled into the darkness by the ropes.  
"TITANS, GO!" Raven turned around, being hit by green lights and a blast gun. Black ropes came for Starfire and Cyborg, and Robin and Beast Boy hacked away on it. It was no use, the ropes were strong and two make came for Beast Boy and Robin. It was no use, they were all going to be thrown into the darkness.  
"Raven, you got to stop!" Beast Boy yelled. He had stopped struggling and his foot was already under her cloak. "You're becoming just like Malchior!"  
At once, Raven's eyes turned back to white... she gasped and slowly, slowly, five bodys came rolling from under. The black ropes stopped towing things in, but disappeared. Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy ran towards the five bodies. They were all wide eyed, shaken. They couldn't speak, and huddled closer to their body whenever touched. "It's going to be okay." Robin assured them. The Titans turned to their friend. Her cloak became purple/blue once more and was already flying off.  
"Raven!"  
"It's too late, she doesn't want to talk to us." Starfire said, disappointed.  
"Is it just me, or did you not notice how she just tried to throw us in the dark?!" Cybog asked. Beast Boy rounded on him while Robin and Starfire watched.  
"Hey, it's not her fault! She've been betrayed...and that feeling sucks." Beast Boy sighed. "Someone has to get her out of that depression."  
Starfire raised her hand, but Robin placed it down. "Who do you have in mind?" He asked. Beast Boy shrugged.  
"I have someone in mind, Robin. I believe Beast Boy would be gracious enough to do the job." Starfire said. Cyborg went in agreement with him while Beast Boy's jaw dropped.  
"What?! I don't know anything about cheering up moody girls! Expecially,_ that_ one!" Beast Boy pointed out. Robin smirked and counted his vote in for Beast Boy. Beast Boy growled like a dog, and then sighed. "Fine...but if Starfire goes through any killing sprees or something, I'm so getting Robin to do it."  
Cyborg raised his fist in the air. "Oh yeah, you don't have anything on me!"  
"Splended!" Starfire replied. "May we carry on our plan to help Raven? As we head towards the beloved tower, I shall sing one of the popular Tamaran folk song!"  
"NO!"  
  
**End.  
**  
What do you think? Review please! 


End file.
